1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electronic packaging. Specifically, the invention is a ball grid array resistor package that can be readily tested before or after mounting to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
One method of circuit component packaging is the use of a ball grid array (BGA) package. The BGA package is typically an array of solder balls on a substrate that also contains circuit components such as integrated circuits, capacitors or resistors. After prior art BGA packages have been mounted to a printed circuit board, the interior balls are not exposed and therefore cannot be tested to ensure proper electrical continuity.
Previously, printed circuit board designers have provided additional test pads on the printed circuit board surrounding the ball grid array package. These test pads are electrically connected by an internal circuit line to one of the interior balls on the BGA package. The test pads are probed by a metal probe. Unfortunately, these test pads require extra space on the printed circuit board and add additional expense.
What is desired is a ball grid array package with easy access to the internal balls of the BGA device without extensive modifications to the underlying printed circuit board. Therefore, there is a current unmet need for a ball grid array package that can be tested after mounting to a printed circuit board.